


Touchy

by Aeqour_Florus



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143722
Kudos: 4





	Touchy

"Nayuta-kun, can you please touch me?"

"HAA!!??" 

One year ago, Ren confessed to Nayuta and Nayuta accepted it. Ren was surprised that Nayuta reciprocated his feelings.

"Really?! Nayuta-kun?" Ren said while being shocked

"Tch! Do you want me to repeat it for you?" Nayuta asked

"Yes. Yes! I accept you." Nayuta said while looking back to Ren

"Yey! I love you Nayuta-kun" Ren said joyfully and hugged Nayuta

"Oi! You're so clingy, stop." Nayuta pushed Ren back

"Okay, Okay. ehehe" Ren said while giggling

Nayuta cherished Ren, so did Ren cherished Nayuta. Nayuta always thought of what is always good for Ren. But after all those times, why did Ren said that?

"Nayuta-kun, touch me." Ren said

"H-HAA?!" Nayuta shouted while being shocked

"Oh! Not that kind of way. Nayuta-kun you pervert." Ren said while pouting

"Just like this." Ren said while touching and poking Nayuta's cheeks

"Hey!" Nayuta called out to Ren

"What? Nayuta-kun want to do that to me too?" Ren asked

"Y-yes." Nayuta replied

"Here" Ren get his face closer to Nayuta

Nayuta first caresses Ren's and then poked his face. When Ren faced straight to Nayuta, looked straight to his eyes. Then Nayuta kissed Ren in the lips. Ren got flustered but didn't pushed Nayuta away.

"Nanahoshi Ren! I love you." 

"Asahi Nayuta-kun, I love you too."

~ T H E E N D ~


End file.
